tttt2fandomcom-20200214-history
Rfewffwefweeeepppppfffff
The Everyday Phoning Facility is an office building in Club Penguin, located at the Ski Village. It serves as a cover for the Elite Penguin Force base, the EPF Command Room. The Everyday Phoning Facility (also known as the EPF Lobby) is the building that replaced the Sport Shop after the Popcorn Explosion in May 2010. The room has 2 doors- one on the left that leads to the Ski Village, and a secret elevator behind the waterfall that leads to the EPF Command Room. The room has always been the cover for the Elite Penguin Force after the Penguin Secret Agency had dissolved. Originally, it was just a grey, empty room, with a lone phone booth and pillars on all sides, one of which opened up to reveal an elevator to the agency headquarters. Later, it served as an office where penguins come to work, and also a phone directory service. History *Construction on the Everyday Phoning Facility began on May 25, 2010, two days before it was officially announced. Secret Agents and anyone who receives a special postcard can take the four EPF Tests there, and Elite Penguin Force Agents can take a lift down underground to get to the EPF Command Room. *It was announced in the Club Penguin Times on May 27, 2010. *In May 2011, Herbert destroyed the interior of the Everyday Phoning Facility. It lead to the Battle of Doom. *In November 15, 2012, Herbert sets the Everyday Phoning Facility on fire, as seen in Save the Island! and as part of Operation: Blackout. After the completion of the operation, the facility was still destroyed. *It started being rebuilt on February 28, 2013. *It was re-opened on May 9, 2013. *Its exterior was revamped on June 20, 2013. *On August 8, 2013, it was given a new look, as part of The Journey. 2010 A phone was located on the center of the room. By clicking it, it would turn into a screen that allows taking the test for becoming an EPF Agent. There were 2 security cameras in the room: Camera 1 and Camera 2. The point of view of the room was from Camera 1. The camera also displays the penguin's name and status (citizen if they have not taken the test, new recruit if they are in the process of taking the test or EPF agent if they have completed the test). 2013-Present The room in its 2013 version is packed with computer monitors, chairs, desks, phones and documents. A television shows a news broadcast of Club Penguin and some computer monitors display scenes from Club Penguin's wallpapers and games. A coffee machine is also located on the left. And if you scrolled over the metal EPF badge with the phone logo on it in the waterfall in the center of the room would then turn into a yellow EPF badge. Then it would press in, slide up and a transport to the EPF Command Room would be revealed, allowing you to enter. Tests 2010-2012 This test was redesigned in 2013. Heres how you do it: You answer the call from the ringing phone in the center. After you do that throw a snowball at the target. Then walk to the green square and run to the red square. After that its hide and go seek. Hide somewhere and don't let both cameras see you. After that a trap starts activating. Deactivate it by throwing a snowball at the power box and you get rewarded with the Spy Phone. 2012-2013 This test was created after Operation Blackout. Heres how you do it: You answer the call from the ringing phone in the center. After you do that throw a snowball at the target. The screen tries to make the running test but it was destroyed so you get your Spy Phone. 2013-Present This is what you do: You answer the call from the ringing phone in the corner. Talk with the Director and accept the challenge. You get your EPF Phone and you're an agent. Involvement with the Elite Penguin Force In the Everyday Phoning Facility, you can take a test to join the Elite Penguin Force. You need to complete 4 tests: The "aim test", the "speed test", the "stealth test", and the "problem solving test". If you pass 2 tests, an elevator comes out of the right column and it takes you underground to the new EPF Command Room. If you try after Operation: Blackout you just have to test the "aim test" due to the destruction. After the rebuild, the test cannot be taken anymore, and you can become an agent on the spot. The room itself is basically a cover for the agency, though it has other uses. Involvement in Game It does not play a key role in the Club Penguin society and its use beyond being a training room for EPF is probably none, since the excuse for being a phoning facility is just to hide the fact Elite Penguin Force is there. In issue 253 of the Club Penguin Times, there was an article titled 'Energetic Phoning Facility' which was about how the Everyday Phoning Facility was becoming more popular for no apparent reason. Even though there was supposedly nothing to do in there, penguins came in and out of it all day. There was also a picture of an EPF agent holding up the updated EPF Spy Phone in the Club Penguin Times. It may serve as more of a work office since August 8, 2013, actually having more of a purpose and looking less suspicious. Decoration for Parties The Phoning Facility has only been decorated three times. The first is during Operation: Blackout when it is on fire. The second is during Holiday Party 2012, where Christmas lights are added, and the third was during Card-Jitsu Party 2013 when it was made out of wood and was covered in snow to look ancient. Trivia *Everyday Phoning Facility in abbreviation is EPF, which also stands for 'E'lite 'P'enguin 'F'orce'. *Although in the online Club Penguin there was a Camera 1 and Camera 2, on Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force: Herbert's Revenge, you cannot see Camera 1. *This room has only been decorated for the Battle of Doom, Operation: Blackout, Holiday Party 2012 and the Card-Jitsu Party 2013. *In Field-Op #31, Herbert P. Bear made fun of the Penguin Agencies name again in a decoded message, where he referred to the EPF as the 'Elite Penguin Fools', and in the game System Defender referring to them as "Epic Penguin Failures" and once again in the 2012 annual where he said to an agent "Say hi to your Extremely Puny Friends for me". *You can't actually make phone calls here, and clicking on the single phone will result in taking the EPF test. *It replaced the Sport Shop due to Herbert P. Bear making a popcorn bomb and the PSA connecting with the EPF. *In the Club Penguin Animated Short episode Save the Island!, the Everyday Phoning Facility is shown being blown up as a promo of Operation: Blackout, although in the actual Operation: Blackout, the building is not entirely destroyed. *When you tried to take the test during Operation: Blackout, it would override and display an error, thus opening the EPF Command Room elevator, and letting you obtain the EPF Phone *During Operation: Blackout, Camera 2 was destroyed, and the TV monitor was malfunctioning. *Everyday Phoning Facility's logo is shaped like Elite Penguin Force logo, satirizing the fact that the command room is located there. *If you look at the Everyday Phoning Facility from the Dock, you can see that there is a satellite dish on top of a small tower next to the building. However, it cannot be seen from the Ski Village, oddly. *During the Hollywood Party, there was a detailed bug from Club Penguin. When the sky turned into nighttime, they forgot to update the Everyday Phoning Facility with the nighttime sky outside of it. *The renovated Beach and Dock and the My Penguin app show the Everyday Phoning Facility's walls to be gray, when actually the exterior is a yellow color. *Club Penguin staff made an error during the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013. This room and the Command Room had their old designs, before Operation: Blackout. *If you look closely at one of the computers, one can see there is a picture of an old Club Penguin wallpaper. *Its swf name is agentlobbymulti. The version when you were taking the test (before the test was removed) was agentlobbysolo. *If you got the EPF Recruitment postcard after the rebuild, and press "Go There", you would end up in the old version of this room. This was later fixed. *After the renovation, you can watch some various TV channels on the television set connected to the ceiling. *According to Rookie, the goldfish in the water tank, as for the August 2013 design, is named Chips. Gallery Interior Everyday_Phoning_Facility.png|The old Everyday Phoning Facility. Phoning_Facility_during_Battle_of_Doom_2011.png|During the Battle of Doom, as seen by EPF Agents. Phoning Facility during Battle of Doom 2011 (solo).png|During the Battle of Doom, as seen by ordinary citizens. OpBlackoutPhoningFacility.png|During Operation: Blackout. PhoningFacilityDec2012.png|After Operation: Blackout. During the Holiday Party 2012.png|During the Holiday Party 2012. Phoning Facility Cleanup.png|After the Hollywood Party. Everyday Phoning Facility June 2013.png|The EPF on June 20, 2013. Exterior Regular phonecall.png|June 2010 - December 2012 New_EPF_Exterior.png|December 2012 - June 2013 NewEPFOutsides.png|June 2013 - March 2015 Parties and events Allcrackedup.png|Battle of Doom IslandAdventureParty2011EverydayPhoningFacilityExterior.png|Island Adventure Party 2011 Phining Facility on Fire.png|Operation: Blackout PuffleParty2012EverdayPhoningFacilityExterior.png|Puffle Party 2012 Everyday Phoning Facility exterior holiday 2012.png|Holiday Party 2012 CardJitsuParty2013EverydayPhoningFacility.png|Card-Jitsu Party 2013 OperationPuffleEverydayPhoningFacility.png|Operation: Puffle TheFair2014EverydayPhoningFacilityExterior.png|The Fair 2014 MuppetsWorldTourEverydayPhoningFacilityBuildingExterior.png|Muppets World Tour TheFair2015EverydayPhoningFacilityExterior.png|The Fair 2015 Other EPF2.png|The Everyday Phoning Facility Logo. Names in other languages SWF *Normal *The Test *Current Recruit Message